totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
10. Zawodnicy mają wolne
Chris: Ostatnio w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki. Kapitanowie drużyn stoczyli niesamowity pojedynek, z którego zwycięską ręką wyszła Vanessa. W Kometach to Chad musiał pożegnać się z szansą wygrania miliona. Teraz nasi zawodnicy dostali wolne, ale to nie oznacza, że nic tam się nie dzieje. Przekonacie się oglądając Wyzwania... Totalnej... Porażki... Chris: Ostatnio towarzyszyliście mi na Wyspie Przegranych. Teraz jednak zobaczcie, co działo się tego samego dnia u naszych obozowiczów. Dobra, to puszczam. U Komet Lilly (do Claire): Myślę, że powinnyśmy robić dobrą minę do złej gry, póki nas nie rozdzielą. Co o tym sądzisz Claire? Claire? Claire (zapatrzona w Drake’a): Co? A przepraszam... Zamyśliłam się... Claire: O rany! Od czasu, gdy zobaczyłam go grającego na koncercie strasznie mi się podoba. Próbowałam z nim pogadać czy coś, ale zawsze przy nim jestem taka nieśmiała... Lilly: Skup się. Póki jesteśmy Kometami musimy działać dla drużyny, a potem to niech się dzieje już co chce... Claire: Lilly... Czy myślisz... że Drake mnie lubi? Lilly: Eee, no wiesz... Wprawdzie mam faceta, ale aż tak bardzo na ich zachowaniu to się nie znam. Jeśli lubi twoje towarzystwo, gada z tobą, zerka na ciebie, to chyba tak... Claire: Tak, chyba masz rację! To idę z nim pogadać. Tymczasem na zewnątrz Drake: Ty żartujesz, prawda? Colin: Nie, serio. Sami mi się strasznie podoba, ale nie wiem, jak do niej gadać... Drake: Hmm.. To może zabierz ją gdzieś na spacer, pogadajcie, a jak zobaczysz, że cię lubi, to wtedy jej powiedz. Colin: Dobra rada. Dzięki Drake. Claire: Hej Drake... Drake: Hej ślicznotko. Co tam? Claire: Wiesz... Tak się zastanawiałam, czy nie pójdziemy gdzieś razem? Drake: Heh, zabawne... Claire: Co, głupi pomysł... Drake: Nie, ale chciałem zaproponować to samo. Claire: Nie do wiary! Drake chciał mnie gdzieś zabrać! Drake: Chodź, przejdziemy się nad jezioro, pogadamy... W domku dziewczyn Sami (otwiera): Co tam Colin? Właśnie tu sobie gramy. Colin: No tak się zastanawiałem... Czy nie poszłabyś gdzieś... ze mną... Sami: No... teraz trochę zajęta jestem... Colin: Rozumiem... Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł... Sami: Nie, czekaj. Dobra, to się przejdźmy. Sami: Nie chcę rozbijać jedności naszej drużyny. Co miałam zrobić? U Drake’a i Claire Claire: Bardzo mi się podoba, jak grasz na gitarze... Drake: O, jak chcesz możesz potem wpaść, to ci coś zagram. Claire: Coś specjalnie...dla mnie? Drake: No tak... Dla takiej dziewczyny... Max: Drake! Musimy pogadać... O, cześć Claire... Drake: Wiesz, ja właśnie... Claire: Nie szkodzi... Już sobie idę, a wy pogadajcie. Hihi. Drake: No mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, bo już prawie się całowałem z najładniejszą dziewczyną na wyspie... Max: Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i powinienem ci to powiedzieć od razu... Zakochałem się w Sami... Drake: No tak. To rzeczywiście ważne... Sami?! Powiedziałeś, że Sami? Max: Tak, a co? Masz coś do niej? Drake: Nie, ale właśnie doradziłem Colinowi, jak ją poderwać. Max: A więc to ty?! Drake: No, ale nie wiedziałem... Ja... Max: Nic nie mów... U Colina i Sami Colin: A może interesuje cię kino wojenne? Sami: Raczej nie. Czy ty do czegoś zmierzasz? Colin: Ehh.. Jakby to powiedzieć... No podobasz mi się i chcę wiedzieć, czy coś z tego może być... Sami: Ojej, Colin... Wiesz... Nie sądzę, by coś z tego mogło być, ale jesteś fajnym facetem i z pewnością jeszcze znajdziesz dziewczynę, która będzie lubić to, co ty... I pewnie będzie ładna. Życie takie jest. Trzeba poczekać, aż miłość sama przyjdzie... Colin: Hej, może masz rację... Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem. Dzięki... U Błyskawic Steve: Panowie! Proponuję następujący układ... Joe: To trochę ryzykowne. Steve: My, faceci, powinniśmy się trzymać razem. Proponuję męski sojusz. Joe: Ja jestem za. A ty Charlie? Charlie? Charlie (zamyślony): O, tak tak! Steve: A więc zgoda! Faceci razem! Joe: Jasne! Charlie: Zawsze... Charlie: ...ale za chwilę. Wybaczcie na moment. Steve: Przez związek z Julie, Charlie nie ma prawie w ogóle czasu dla nas, facetów. Joe: To mnie tylko utwierdza w przekonaniu, że związki to strata czasu. Odrobinę wcześniej w domku dziewczyn Vanessa: Muszę się z kimś dogadać. W drużynie z dziewczyn mam tylko zdradziecką żmiję Megan no i Julie. Ciekawe, czy pójdzie na układ? Vanessa: Hej, Julie! Co byś powiedziała na... Julie: Wybacz, ale się spieszę... Julie wychodzi. Nagle Vanessa spostrzega przyglądającą się z boku Megan. Vanessa: Odczep się! Co się tak gapisz? Megan (podchodzi): Nie wciągniesz już nikogo w swoje brudne gierki! Vanessa: Tylko dlatego, że tobie się nie udało, nie znaczy od razu, że są brudne. Megan: Kogo ty oszukujesz? Chyba tylko siebie... Vanessa: Czy na tej wyspie nie ma nikogo normalnego?! Megan: Mam nadzieję, że Vanessa nie naciągnie już nikogo na swój podstępny sojusz. Boję się o Julie... Późnym popołudniem Chris (przez megafon): Wszyscy obozowicze! Na plac główny! Teraz! Chris: No. Mam teraz dla was niespodziankę. Za chwilę zagłosujecie – wszyscy! – a ja wam powiem, która drużyna ma się bać. Max: Nie rozumiem. Jak mamy głosować? Chris: No ponieważ nie było teraz żadnego zadania, to możesz wybrać osobę, na podstawie tego, czy ją lubisz, czy nie. To chyba proste? To do głosowania! Głosy Komety Colin: Nie przepadam za Violet. Ona chyba za mną też... Max: Nie zagłosuję na Drake’a... To by było niesprawiedliwe... Ale już na Colina mogę. Drake: Lilly chyba coś kręci... Nie podoba mi się to. Sami: Jeśli mam wybierać, to najmniejsze zaufanie mam do Lilly. Claire: Wkurzył mnie dziś Max! Prawie pocałowałam Drake’a... Violet ''': Zagłosowałabym na Sami, ale muszę na Colina. '''Lilly: Od początku do końca, jak będzie trzeba – Sami! Błyskawice Steve: Nie podoba mi się, że Julie kradnie nam Charliego. Joe: Zdecydowanie Julie. Jesteśmy w męskim sojuszu z Charliem, a ona wszystko psuje. Charlie: Chyba Vanessa... Oprócz niej tu wszystkich lubię... Megan: Zagłosowałabym na Vanessę, ale muszę chronić Julie, więc, niestety, ale Julie. Vanessa: To jasne, że Megan. Ktoś, kto mnie zdradził, nie może być dalej na wyspie! Julie: Jeśli już mam kogoś wybrać...to nie podoba mi się Vanessa. Cały czas coś knuje... Wieczorem Chris: Uwaga! Na ognisko zapraszam Błyskawice! Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: No cóż. Pech chciał, że lądujecie tu już piąty raz. Nie przedłużajmy... * Steve * Megan (Vanessa się wścieka) * Charlie * Joe Chris: A ostatnia pianka wędruje do.......................Vanessy! Charlie: Nie!!! Julie: Spokojnie Charlie... Widać, to mój czas... Charlie: Nie!!!!!!!!!!!! W porcie Julie: Trudno... Stało się... Walcz za nas oboje. Będę trzymać kciuki. Charlie (opanowując łzy): Dobra... Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki